Summary: Xenbase has become the single most important clearing-house of Xenopus data and our end goal is to disseminate this data to Xenopus investigators and the scientific community. This component describes our strategy to disseminate Xenopus data and to train the community how to most effectively use Xenbase. Finally, we describe out strategy to expand our data sharing infrastructure. Our aims are: Aim 1 Maintain and Optimize the Xenbase User Interface to Maximize Dissemination. Aim 2 Promote Community Communications, Outreach and Training Aim 3 Enhance Data Sharing Infrastructure and Dissemination to Other Resources Aim 4 Make Xenopus genomes available and current